Let ME Comfort you
by m00nwat3r
Summary: When Deidara is feeling down about Sasori-dana's death, what will Tobi do to comfort him? TobiXDei/MadaraXDei


Hey "goys" ! It's me again… I know some of you would like to wring my neck huh? I apologize… had a bad case of writer's block.. So let's get to the story shall we?

So my pairing in this one will be Madara(Tobi)XDeidara.! I don't know why I chose these two.. And yes I know Tobi isn't really Madara but bear with me ok? (Sorry if I spoiled it for anyone :/ .. I suck)

Blahh –Tobi, Deidara

**Blahh- **Madara

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tobi's short P.O.V.

It always bothered me to see him like this. Those huge zealous cerulean orbs filled with guilt, remorse, sorrow, anger. Those beautiful eyes weren't meant to show those types of emotions. His mouth always pouting or in a slight frown, his face frigid and bleak. I always hated to see him like this. Even though I have never cared for anyone, seeing him like this eats at my inner-being. I had to get rid of this in him. Make him feel happy, something other than what he is feeling now. I cleared my throat silently as I bounced my way over to him.

Random P.O.V.

Tobi hopped his way over to Deidara who had his knees drawn to his chest under the Sakura tree. Tobi crouched down hovering over Deidara and showing concern after his recent fit of running back and forth yelling 'Tobi is a good boy!' to the heavens.

"Is something bothering Deidara-danna?" cocking his head to the side.

The bomber just kept his eyes on the distance only giving his partner a 'hn' having a false arrogance. Someone like Tobi couldn't understand how much Sasori-danna meant to him. He looked up to him, stood by him, even loved him. No matter how many times the puppet master turned down his advances. Dei never gave up. And the day after the night they finally held each other, he was gone. three years passed since Sasori-danna's death, and Dei still can't let him go. He thought he would still be together. Under this tree, the same tree Sasori held him. At night by this beautiful lake. Deidara still can't get that beautiful image out of his head..

" _Deidara, I love you." Deidara looked up at his partner with surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Wh-what?" he asked praying to the gods he didn't misinterpret what the red head stated._

"_I love you Deidara. I was just holding it in. I never thought someone like me would be able to love. I thought it was just false hopes, so I pushed you away and turned you down."_

_ "Sasori..-danna.."_

"_So please Deidara," the elder grabbed the blonde's face with both hands and planted a rough, demanding yet loving and pleading kiss on his lips, "Let me hold you."_

Then Deidara lost all sense of reason and they made blissful love that night. Thinking about it only made him feel worse. The bomber sighed and rested his arms on his knees, arms wrapped around them.

"Go away Tobi, un."

"Dei-chan doesn't want to talk about it? Maybe Tobi can help with Dei-chan's problem because Tobi is a goo-"

"DAMN IT TOBI GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Deidara looked up in rage and hurt, tears flooding his eyes.

That made Tobi snap. He grabbed the bomber and pulled him up before slaming him against the tree with serious force, casing Deidara to let out an involuntary gasp. He pinned him there by his wrists, feet hanging from the ground.

"Damn it Tobi let go you're hurting me!" he closed his eyes tight from the pain of his wrists being squeezed he felt his circulation being cut off.

"… **No… I am trying to put you at ease and you blow me off time after time." **

Deidara popped his sapphire eyes open to look at the familiar orange mask, "W-What the hell with that voice Tobi, yeah? You're creeping me out."

**A grin appeared on Madara's face that the bomber couldn't see. "I don't know what relationship you've had with that Sasori, but it had to have been serious… For you to act like this."**

"Yeah, what the hell do you know anyway. And will you quit with that damn voice,un!"

"**Has he taken you?" Madara inching his mask-covered face closer to Dei.**

The blonde just turned his head to the side as he felt his face got hot, "Shut up."

**The Sharrigan let out a dark chuckle, there was no point in asking because he already knew the answer, "Hmm.. I see. And now that he is dead you feel as if all of it was for nothing. Because now you are all alone and the one that you loved was taken from you… How cute."**

"Y-You shut the hell up bastard!"

"**Deidara... Look at me." He let Dei go and began to soften his voice.**

The blonde looked at the familiar person with a stranger's voice towering over him.

Madara quickly removed his mask and planted a kiss on Dei before Dei could see his face. He backed the both of them up until Dei was stuck between him and the trunk of the tree and possible space between them filled. That's Madara started to get serious. He kiss began to have more force and eventually the innocent little kiss turned into a hot and horny make-out.

If it wasn't for Tobi holding him Dei might have collapsed. His legs completely gave away. Why did this Tobi have to be such a good kisser? Dei wrapped his arms around the neck of the taller and pulled him closer, of physically possible. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, and slowly sneak to the curve where the thigh and bum meet, and hoisted the bomber up. Deidara instinctively wrapped his legs around those perfect hips. Madara slowly got to work on his blonde. He slowly pushed the Akatsuki cloak off Dei and also removed his in the process.

"H-ah!" Deidara arched his back into the hands invading his chest under the fishnet shirt.

"**Such a slut.." Madara licked the bomber's left nipple teasingly, occasionally sucking softly. He then proceeded his ministrations while gliding his blunt black painted nails against the small of Dei's back. He felt his pants begin to tighten uncomfortably. He knew he had to relieve it soon. But he wanted to take his time with this new slutty toy.**

"N…Ngh!" Dei made an attempt to roll his hips against his partner's groin, his begging for attention. But the dark haired shinobi pressed their hips together to keep Dei still. Causing the blonde to let out a whine.

"**You need attention **_**there.. **_**ne?" **

"Mm."

**Madara bit down on Dei's hard pink bud making Dei let out a shrill, "When I ask a question.. I expect an answer.." he grabbed and tight fistful of Dei's behind. "Do you understand?"**

"Ahh… Y-yes.. I understand,un.." the poor blonde could barely get his answer out to where it could be registered as actual words.

"**Good" Madara smirked and dropped Dei letting him fall to the ground. He watched as Dei tried to ift himself with his forearms... **

Dei actually got the chance to look up at the man who gave him so much pleasure, and he had to admit, he enjoyed this, being forced to submit got him all riled up. He gasped in amazement as he looked at this tall dark-hared man. "T-Tobi, yeah?"

**He just smirked and knelt between the bomber's legs. Madara took Dei into another passionate kiss, working on the bonde's pants and, as usual, the bomber was commando. Well, he wasn't complaining easier access he always said… He roughly grasped the member earning another gasp from this sapphire eyed pet. He began to stroke at a steady pace and moved in closer to the other's ear.**

Deidara was in a complete daze he never felt all of these sensations even with Sasori. His breathing became uneven. And the person giving him these sensations did ot make it any better as he pushed him onto the ground not stopping his stroking and whispering naughty things into the blonde's ear. After explaining what he wanted to do to Deidara, the clay master couldn't help but become embarrassed.

"**You think you can do that Dei?" he said as he let go of Dei's organ and lightly rolls his thumb over the slit.**

Dei let out a long moan and nodded his head feverishly, "Y-yes." He swallowed nervously before placing one of his hands on Madara's neck, and the other on his chest. The mouths on is hands then began to lick and suck the porcelain skin.

** Letting out a groan he kissed Dei, a wet, sloppy, needy kiss. After a few more moments of this the Uchiha couldn't take it anymore he HAD to have the bomber. He stopped Dei and pushed him back onto the grassy patch that would serve as their 'bed' for now. **

"**Dei.. Are you flexible?"**

"Uh.. Yeah."

"**Good." He then yanked Dei's legs in the air pushing them until his bum was propped straight into the air. He put Dea rams around his own legs.. "Now hold this Dei… You don't and I'll punish you."**

"I-I.. understand."

**Madara smirked as he looked down at the beautiful pucker that was displayed before him. Firmly grabbing each plump globe and licked the small entrance lightly pushing his tongue into the small hole. Then blew his cool breath at the entrance and watched as it quivered. Dei let out a gasp and began to tremble almost falling over. But the dark-haired man roughly put him back in place.**

"**Deidara.. This is a warning. Don't do it again." He began to proceed teasing the orifice with his tongue, which as he pushed in again would suck his tongue in. "Such a slutty ass." He then pushed his fingers in Dei's face "Suck"**

Dei nodded and hungrily took them into his mouth. Because there are four, he knew it was going to be big. Dei moaned against the fingers as he imagined the size roughly fucking him to oblivion. He wrapped his tongue around each as he let his mouthed hands nip at his legs he was forced to hold, amplifying the pleasure forcing him to moan and drool even more slicking the fingers further.

**Madara retracted his fingers from the warm silky mouth a thin string of spit conneting his fingers to Dei's mouth, he wondered what that mouth would be like taking in his member. But that will be for later. He pressed on digit into the entrance slowly, once knuckle deep he wriggled it around and added another, slowly finger fucking his toy. As the third and fourth digits were added, he began to angle his fingers. Earning a complete spasm and shrill from the blue-eyed boy. **

"Please.. A-again!" He was on the verge of tears from the pleasure.

**Madara hit the bundle of nerves again. And again, the bomber went completely crazy. Ripping fistfuls of grass from the ground. That was Madara's last straw. He removed his fingers and fumbled with his pants before removing them. He spread Dei's legs widely and roughly. **

"**I can't hold on anymore Dei-chan.. I have to have you.. NOW." And with that last word he entered Dei without mercy, pushing in to the hilt and paused. He pushed Dei's legs to bending the blonde in half once again before pushing farther. He dug his nails into the perfectly tanned thighs of the blonde. It took every ounce of restraint he had left, if any to stay still in this slick tight heat. His penis felt as if it was going to melt. His eyes rolling to the back of his head, he hoped Dei would get used soon or he would have to be forced to.. **

"Ah.. Damn it Tobi.. MOVE!"

**And that's exactly what he did, pulling out until only the head was inside the heat and thrust hard back to the hilt earning loud moans from the both. He began a good pace. Until Dei decided that it would be good to get his hands to work.. One teasing the Uchiha's side and the other his nipple. "Agh!" Madara wouldn't have this.. He isn't the one he wants to hear screaming. He flipped the boy over never pulling out. And slamming into the heat violently**

"Oh gods! Yes! Tobi please MORE!"

"**Madara.. It's Madara.." he grabbed his small hips and pulled him back onto him, meeting his thrusts. **

Dei was losing control his arms gave out, forcing his head to the ground mouth open and drooling. His sight becoming fuzzy, and his breathing out of control. Then he felt it again. The tip of Madara's cock stretching him as it hit his prostate. "Ahh!" Again and again Madara pounded mercilessly into the boy's prostate. He couldn't take it his whole body became limp and he felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach he was so close, pushing back against the dark-haired man.

"**Such a little slut, you like the way it feels to have me stretch you," he grabbed Dei's hips in a bruising grip slamming in to the blonde one good time, and saying each syllable of his name, "Don't you Dei-Da-Ra-chan."**

"H-ah.! Yes, I love it! I love the way your huge cock feels in me,.. Ah!.. I love it, I do! Please fuck me, to the point I won't be able to walk.. NOW!"

**That was it, Madara lost every bit of self-control. He went at an animalistic pace pounding harder, faster, digging his teeth into the tanned shoulder of the bomber. This was the most intense sex he's ever had. And he would definitely be experimenting with this dirty mouth of Dei's. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach, increasing his pace. He then felt Deidara tighten around him, an burst in the hot, slick orifice. **

"Oh FUCK ~ !" Deidara spurt all over the ground. His arms gave out and he struggled to hold himself up in his elbows.

**Madara pulled on the blonde locks of the tanned shinobi until he was up on his knees, and pulled him in a sloppy kiss. "Feel better ?"**

Dei let out an exhausted chuckle, "Maybe after another round?"

The Uchiha picked up his mask and put it up to his face and using 'Tobi's' voice, "Whatever Dei-chan wants, Tobi will do. Tobi is a good boy!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, I know not one of the better ones but I finished! R&R?


End file.
